


to attract

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: we’ll be the lucky ones [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, M/M, okay so this one's just really cute and fluffy, or what could be considered angst, these two are huge dorks, with only a smidge of komaeda related angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: It was like something had finally snapped into place. Like something was finally right in the universe like two planets rotating around one another in orbit. Hinata couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't think of a word to describe how he felt other than complete. Like he was finally whole. Like Komaeda belonged in his arms and him in Komaeda's.





	to attract

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey hey! I'm back again with another little short written for all of you sweethearts whose comments, kudos and bookmarks on my other two fics really made my day. I'm super happy that all of you are enjoying this series and it's a big confidence booster since I've never been fond of my style of writing.

Komaeda was well aware that how he was feeling was most likely due to misplaced emotions, it was over something so insignificant that he was often grinding his teeth togeather and running his hands through his messy hair. Pulling it every which way he could, feeling the small pinpricks of pain at the base of his skull when he pulled out a couple strands of his hair. While he blamed this on misplaced emotions, it also felt like something deep inside of him knew that it wasn't misplaced and that how he was feeling wasn't insignificant at all. It was something primal, something that was written into his DNA and his body longed to have that primal feeling fulfilled, to have the craving he buried behind so many layers to be satiated. To make him feel full and unable to want for anything, to feel that warm and heavenly embrace of happiness that was promised to him. 

He craved it so badly that he could taste it, he could simply reach out and take it into his own hands. What he wanted would be freely given to him, but he resisted the urge. Resisted the pull that was so much like a rubber band he could feel the snap of it coming back into place vibrate throughout his entire being. All he had to do was reach out, to ask for it and talk it out with Hinata but no. He resisted and ignored it, choosing to watch from the sidelines while that primal part of his mind would claw its way through his thoughts and let itself be known. It was a feeling, something similar to a desire to possess, but at the same time to not possess the very thing he wanted, but instead to hold it close to his heart and just feel it. It was hard to put it into words that didn't sound horrible to another person. 

Komaeda looked at his wings once again he was disgusted they are sickly, frail and lacking the color that should be present. His wings are the problem, not good enough to do what was needed. Not good enough to attract a mate, to hold their attention so that even if their eyes were to wander their gaze would always come back to him. Komaeda wishes that he could will the part of himself away, to bury it under several layers of thought so that he wouldn't even try to rear it's ugly head again, but he can't. It was something written into his DNA from the bird he was mixed with, but for some reason whenever he managed to catch Hinata looking at his wings he felt that same warm flush taking over his face again. 

"Ah, do my wings disgust you Hinata-kun??" Komaeda asked, his voice tinged with poorly hidden self-loathing, "

"No!" Hinata shouted, his face exploding in a light pink before he lowered his voice, "No, they're... beautiful Komaeda." 

For some reason, Hinata's reaction caused that same warm flush feeling to take over once more, this time spreading through his entire body and it made that primal part of his mind sing with joy. Komaeda felt as if he were to fight anyone he would be victorious. Holding his hand against his chest he could feel the rapid beating of his heart which he did his best to calm down while walking out to the living room with Hinata to eat dinner and watch some tv something he didn't really have an interest in, but he allowed him time to spend curled up against Hinata and just seeing him smiling and laughing then Komaeda could deal with it. 

He wasn't able to focus on what Hinata was watching, he was lost in his thoughts about how Hinata had reacted, how he said his wings are beautiful. He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips while he buried his face in the crook of Hinata's neck.

[x]

Komaeda knew that in this situation he was in the wrong, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help how he felt, he couldn't stop himself from displaying his wings and pulling Hinata towards him while yelling at the top of his lungs. He knew that he was in the wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. His instincts took over erasing any sort of logic that his human mind was screaming at him, it was also tuning out the sound of Hinata calling to him in that concerned tone that seemed to be made just for him. 

He couldn't help it. 

He just crumbled to the floor of Hinata's home, _their_ home, and just held Hinata as close as he could. Using his wings to shield them from the outside world while he let his hands roam freely willing himself to calm down so he could actually say something with words than with just the noises that came tumbling out of his throat. Warm hands came to cradle his face, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his cheeks before just resting against his face. Hinata's hands. Komaeda couldn't stop the chirping and other noises that tumbled past his lips while melting into Hinata's hands. 

"Komaeda what's wrong?" Hinata's voice was even, he wasn't angry, just concerned and to understand what was wrong with him. What had caused the usual calm hybrid to react as strongly as he did at his office. 

"I'm sorry Hinata-kun. I-I'm at fault for this. I couldn't control myself." Komaeda choked on his words, taking in big gulps of air only to feel that same soothing feeling return when Hinata's thumbs began rubbing his cheeks once more. 

"Komaeda breath." Hinata's words had power, it was strange how after hearing him say something he was able to do so. His breathing went from shaking messy sobs to an even normal process that seemed to make Hinata happy enough to let Komaeda continue. 

"Their feathers were brighter than mine." 

"What?" 

"The hybrid you were with. The hybrid that was hanging all over you their feathers were brighter than mine... I-I shouldn't have let my instincts take over. I just couldn't stand seeing them so close to you with their blinding colors." 

"Komaeda, are you jealous..." Hinata remembers the hybrid in question, a small hummingbird hybrid full of energy was hanging off of him due to having nothing to do. "Of the child hummingbird hybrid?" 

Komaeda acted as if he was just slapped in the face, Hinata didn't like the way the bird hybrid flinched at his wording, but it looks like he hit the nail on the head. Komaeda's instincts kicked into gear when his eyes fell on the hummingbird child who was hanging off of him, Komaeda's instincts probably saw it as a threat, but Hinata didn't think much of it happy to see the child acting like a kid its age should. Though treating him like a human jungle gym was less than ideal, it obviously upset Komaeda greatly. 

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just... their wings are so much brighter than mine, healthier than mine... I thought..." Komaeda trailed off, unable to finish his thoughts due to how horrible it sounded now that he was no longer in the heat of the moment where his instincts would take over. 

"Komaeda." Hinata leaned forward till their foreheads were touching while rubbing his thumbs over Komaeda's cheeks to soothe him. "I'm not sure how much of your animal instincts are taking over, but you know you're the only one I want right? The only human I want by my side and the only hybrid that I cherish more than my own life." 

"But I can't attract you. Not with these gross, sickly frail wings of mine." 

"Komaeda. Your wings are not gross, sickly and frail, yes, but that's something that you can work on changing. Little by little you'll become stronger and more color will appear. Besides I love your beautiful wings Komaeda," Hinata whispered, looking into Komaeda's eyes praying that what he was saying was making it through the hybrids thick skull. "I love you." 

"But you haven't even claimed me yet." Komaeda's words make Hinata's face warm. He couldn't look away from Komaeda, he could only keep looking into his eyes before smiling. 

"Idiot. If I have to claim you then you have to claim me." 

"Huh?" Komaeda was confused, unable to understand why Hinata said that he has to claim him as well. 

"I'm a human and a man to boot Komaeda. I don't have any fancy feathers or coloring to attract a mate. I also don't have any instincts to take over and tell me what to do, but I do have what I feel and all the time in the world with you to learn how to be a good mate for you. Th-that is if your willing to have me as mate! I mean other bird hybrids might be around me from time to time because of my work but I'll try to lessen my time with them or something to keep your instincts from kicking i-ah!" Hinata couldn't finish what he was saying due to the fact that Komaeda had knocked him back onto the floor. His head of fluffy white hair creating a halo above his head, while his eyes were filled with tears and a smile that threatened to split his face in two made every single thought in Hinata's mind vanish. 

God's above he was so in love with this hybrid. With Komaeda. 

"I do. I do." Komaeda whispered, "If you'll have me as a mate Hinata-kun I'll love you forever." 

It was like something had finally snapped into place. Like something was finally right in the universe like two planets rotating around one another in orbit. Hinata couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't think of a word to describe how he felt other than complete. Like he was finally whole. Like Komaeda belonged in his arms and him in Komaeda's. 

"Well it's settled then, looks like we're mates now Komaeda." Hinata didn't fight the smile that overtook his features, the emotions that ran across Komaeda's he would never be able to forget them. Nor would he forget the most important kiss the two of them shared between the two of them yet.


End file.
